rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire
Fire is the eighteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 11 and 243rd episode overall. It aired on November 4th, 2013. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Lopez Blue Team *Washington *Tucker *Caboose *Freckles Other *Lopez 2.0 *Cyclops New Republic *Felix *Various soldiers Federal Army of Chorus *Locus *Various soldiers Plot As Locus and the Federal Army of Chorus begin to attack, the Reds, Blues, and Felix fend them off from behind cover. In order to draw their fire, Simmons and Sarge enter the tank and quickly eliminate several Feds. However, more Federal Army soldiers retaliate by using their heavy artillery. In response, Grif uses a few Teleportation Cubes to eliminate them, allowing the group to counterattack. Meanwhile, Freckles and Lopez 2.0, while in control of Cyclops, engage in combat. During the battle Freckles becomes overwhelmed by Lopez 2.0/Cyclops' heavy fire and is weakened. As Freckles' shields become critically low, Lopez 2.0 approaches Freckles and tells him that the two could have overruled the Reds and Blues as their 'Robot Overlords', before he prepares for the final kill. Suddenly, Donut confronts Lopez 2.0 and threatens him, but the latter doesn't show any sign of worry. Instead Lopez 2.0 insults Donut, calling him "Pinky," but Donut reassures him, stating that he is "lightish-red" in Spanish and proceeds to send the robot into a teleportation cube. He then tosses the cube containing Lopez 2.0/Cyclops into Simmons' minefield, where the two robots are ultimately destroyed. Soon after, Locus fires a sticky grenade at the tank and destroys it, with Sarge and Simmons narrowly escaping. With the Reds and Blues low on ammunition and Freckles low on power, Simmons heads to Blue base in order to recharge him, but is unable to due to the fact that one of Donut's HD Basebook pictures is consuming a majority of the power supply. When Donut questions how they can cancel the download, Locus fires at a plasma grenade from behind Donut, knocking the latter unconscious. Frustrated by this, Tucker runs over to Red base to cancel the download and return the power back to Freckles, skillfully killing several Feds along the way. He successfully does so but is cornered by a Fed. Luckily, Lopez, with Lopez 2.0's body, rescues Tucker and the two return to battle. With Freckles' power returning, the Reds and Blues manage to fight back. However, Locus fires several blasts from his Railgun towards Washington and Sarge, rendering them inactive. Lopez is also shot by a Fed soldier, rendering him useless as well. As more Federal Army soldiers arrive Freckles defends the group, but is blasted by the enemies and becomes severely damaged. Suddenly, reinforcements from the New Republic arrive and assist the teams. With the battle heating up and several New Republic soldiers dying, Felix informs Grif, Simmons, Caboose, and Tucker to flee with him through the caves. On his way out Tucker notices Wash recovering and cries out to the latter. However, after noticing the Federal Army beginning to overwhelm them, Wash orders Freckles to "shake", prompting the latter to harshly stomp down his foot. This causes numerous boulders to block the entrance of the cave, allowing the others to escape. However, Locus quickly incapacitates Wash. Transcript Coming Soon... Trivia *The "Son of a Bitch" gag returns in this episode, in a Spanish variant. *The "Shotgun!" gag also returns in this episode. *The title of this episode is meant to correspond with the previous episode's title: Ready…Aim…Fire. *Simmons' statement "Good, because I did not want to go through that shit again." is a reference to Think You Know Someone, where Donut was nearly killed. *The only members of the Reds and Blues confirmed to escape the canyon are Simmons, Grif, Tucker, and Caboose who are the only characters to appear in every episode of Season 11 (to date). *Lopez 2.0's mention of being a "robot overlord" when fighting Freckles is an echo of Grif's comments earlier the season in A Real Fixer Upper . *Donut saying 'Robot Satan' is a reference to a similar phrase Sarge says in Long Live the King. *The inverted controls on the tank is a reference to One-Zero-One. *Tucker displays what he learned from the training course in Heavy Mettle during his run to Red base. Video S11E18 Category:Episodes Category:Season 11